Play My Music
by Little-Katsu
Summary: SHONEN-AI. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas joué.


Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Ses doigts fins glissaient lentement sur les touches froides de l'instrument en les faisant chanter de temps à autre tandis que son regard carmin les observaient d'un air mélancolique.

**-°-****Flash Back****-°-**

- Tu sais que j'aime ta musique, Soul?

L'interpellé se retourna dans un sursaut. Il vit alors son frère aîné qui était adossé au cadre la porte. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait été là, s'il avait été là depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer. Il regretta tout de suite de s'être laissé allé à sa soudaine envie de jouer quelques notes sur cet instrument qu'il fuyait de plus en plus.

Il se leva bien vite du banc du piano, mais il resta immobile à côté de celui-ci, ne sachant pas où aller. Il détourna le regard, n'osant pas affronter directement celui de son aîné qui n'avait pourtant rien pour l'intimider ou lui faire peur d'une quelconque façon.

Son frère sembla déçu de l'avoir fait s'arrêter de jouer et regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il aurait bien aimé l'entendre jouer encore, car les moments où le jeune homme jouait se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces temps-ci.

- Tu peux continuer. Je ne te dérangerais plus.

Avant que Soul ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son grand frère s'était esquissé après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que celui-ci était toujours dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte à tendre l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre encore quelques notes du piano qui serait joué par Soul, mais ce dernier resta immobile dans la pièce à réfléchir.

**-°-****Fin Du Flash Back****-°-**

Soul glissait ses doigts contre l'instrument de musique, son esprit perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs qui étaient liés justement au piano. Comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de jouer, ses doigts appuyaient sur les notes noires et blanches, formant une douce mélodie qu'il n'entendait pourtant pas lui-même, trop occupé dans ses souvenirs qui ne lui étaient pas tous très heureux.

- Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas que l'on ai un piano dans cette école, ni que l'un des élèves ne sache en jouer, fit une voix derrière Soul.

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement en s'écartant dudit piano. Il vit alors Kid qui se tenait debout près de la porte qu'il avait fermée derrière lui. Il jeta un regard de biais au piano avant de regarder de nouveau Kid qui le fixait.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais.

Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur la banc, appuyant ici et là sur les touches en formant une mélodie de débutant.

- Tu sais que tu joues très bien?

Il tourna la tête et fixa Soul qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Se sentant soudainement concerné par les paroles du brun qui lui parlait depuis le début sans attendre de réponse, Soul regarda alternativement l'instrument et le jeune homme qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, une réponse sûrement.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne joues plus, répondit-il finalement.

Kid fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Ne l'avait-il pas entendu jouer quelques instants plus tôt? Il ne semblait alors pas tant détester ça qu'il le laissait entendre par son air indifférent qui laissait croire qu'il n'aimait pas tant ça jouer au piano.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que...

Soul tenta de trouver une réponse qui pourrait satisfaire le jeune homme et ferait donc en sorte qu'il ne lui pose plus de question sur le piano, mais il ne trouva rien.

- Parce que?

- Parce que j'aime pas le piano.

Le jeune brun n'était pas aussi stupide que semblait le penser son vis-à-vis. Si réellement il détestait le piano, il ne se serait jamais trouvé dans cette salle et n'aurait jamais posé ses doigts sur cet instrument qu'il prétendait détester.

- On la fait à d'autre.

Il se leva et prit le jeune homme par les épaules. Il le força alors à prendre sa place, le faisant s'asseoir sur le banc sans lui demander son avis sur la question.

- Joue.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Parce que je te le demande.

Soul fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer, chose qu'il haïssait, simplement parce que Kid le lui avait demandé. Même pour Maka il ne voulait pas jouer, la musique du piano lui ramenant trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Joue pour moi, insista le brun.

Le blond platine le regarda longuement, se demandant pourquoi il insistait tant. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la symétrie, bien loin de là. Il n'avait donc aucune raison apparente de prendre toute cette histoire tant à coeur.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes où les deux garçons se regardaient sans prononçer la moindre parole. Kid attendait que le jeune homme se décide finalement à jouer pour lui et le jeune homme en quesiton espérait toujours que le brun finisse par s'exaspèrer et abandonne sa demande. Cependant, cette dernière option ne se produisa pas du tout et, au contraire, ce fut Soul qui finit par cèder.

- Une seule. Et je ne recommencerait pas, alors profites-en.

Il poussa un soupir vaincu avant de se retourner vers le piano. Il ferma les yeux et fit alors aller ses doigts contre les longues touches, les laissant jouer comme ils le désiraient depuis si longtemps.

Doucement, le chant des touches envahit la pièce, laissant place à une mélodie des plus sublimes aussi douce que puissante par moment que Kid ne manqua pas d'apprécier. Il sembla alors que Soul avait fait ça depuis toujours, ses doigts ayant un talent fou pour produire une telle musique qui appaissait la plus agitée des âmes.

- C'était beau, conclua Kid quand Soul eut terminé.

- Tant mieux si t'as app-...

Soul n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent capturées. Il réprima un sursaut de surprise et ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, observant d'un oeil incrédule ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : Kid était tout simplement en train de l'embrasser sans retenue, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue sans en franchir la barrière.

C'était vraiment sa musique qui avait eu cet effet sur le jeune brun et qui le faisait agir de la sorte? Il en doutait fortement, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication plausible pour expliquer cette soudaine envie qui avait prit le brun.

Au bout d'un moment, Kid finit par se séparer du jeune homme, rouvrant les yeux avec un air calme. Un mince filet de bave relia leur bouche avant de finalement se briser.

- K-Kid...?

L'interpellé caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis avec un petit sourire calme en coin, ne faisant qu'accroître le nombre de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Soul qui ne comprennait rien à ce qui se passait.

- Sublime.

Soul ne sut alors pas de quoi le brun parlait très exactement. Peut-être c'était sa musique, le baiser ou bien.... lui? Il en avait pas la moindre idée et ne savait pas non plus quoi dire en réponse à tout ça.

Kid ne lui laissa pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit. Bien vite, il reposa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme en se montrant un peu plus entreprenant. Il fit glisser sa langue contre ses lèvres et les mordilla que très légèrement. Comme par réflexe, Soul entrouvrit les lèvres et Kid put imisçer sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller rejoindre sa jumelle qu'elle caressa doucement.

Le blond platine ne tarda pas à cèder, bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas bien à assimiler les évètements. À son tour, il joua avec la langue de son vis-à-vis qui fut bien content de le voir enfin répondre à son baiser.

S'en suivit de quelques baisers entre-coupés de petits pauses de silence. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout deux abordait un petit sourire satisfait en coin, ayant tout deux bien apprécié l'expérience.

- Finalement... c'est peut-être pas si mal de jouer au piano, sourit le pianiste.

Kid eut un sourire amusé par les paroles du jeune homme.

- Alors je peux en conclure que tu joueras encore pour moi?

- Bien sûr.

Le brun ne lui laissa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit et l'embrassa de nouveau, trouvant un nouveau passe-temps qui ne concernait pas vraiment la symétrie, mais qui était ô combien plaisant et qu'il n'hésiterait certainement pas à recommencer assez régulièrement. En fin de compte, il aurait bien aimé avoir ce jeune pianiste comme arme, mais il doutait fortement que Maka accepte de la lui échanger.


End file.
